Flying High
by luvsbitca
Summary: All human AU! Derek is an aeroplane pilot, Stiles is his boyfriend who is away. Someone just delivered pizza and there is some pizza delivery man sex ala porn movie but who is the delivery boy?


**Title –** Flying High  
><strong>Author –<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Warnings -<strong> Couch sex, blow job, dirty talk, spanking, cheating  
><strong>Word Count –<strong>4350  
><strong>Summary –<strong> All human AU! Derek is an aeroplane pilot, Stiles is his boyfriend who is away. Someone just delivered pizza and there is some pizza delivery man sex ala porn movie but who is the delivery boy?  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> Lowlifetheory gave me this prompt – 'You could, if you want, go with your suit theme, and have Derek as an airline pilot who's ordered an extra special pizza delivered by his boyfriend who's supposed to be halfway across the country! Pilot Derek = drooling mess!' I ask you was there anywhere to go but porn plot? LLT darling, I hope this is what you were hoping for.  
>Then some bloody plot occurred and all the characters came alone for a visit.<br>I threw in something from Stargate if you spot it I will write you something. I threw something in for a lot of the people who often review for me. I wonder if you'll find yours.

**Flying High**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

Derek fiddled with his tie, making sure it was straight and neat. His boss was insanely obsessed with them looking good when they walked through the airport.

He'd be looking too, Finstock would be watching them, obsessive bastard. Derek gripped the handle of his suitcase and walked through the airport. He headed to the employee entrance and smiled at Melissa as she let him through the door. On the other side Jackson was sitting waiting for him, his co-pilot for this trip.

"Stiles away again?" Lydia said coming forward to hand him his flight badge for today and then turning to give Jackson his.

"Yeah," Derek said throwing the lanyard around his neck and waiting for Jackson. "How do you always know?"

"Your tie is always straighter when he is not home, I figure it's because he grabs it and kisses you before you leave the house. You only ever make sure it's straight when he isn't the one who messed it up. The two of you disgust me."

"Oh baby, you can mess my tie up if you want." Jackson said sidling up next to her.

"Jackson, darling." Lydia said turning to him and grabbing his tie. "I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last pilot on the planet." Lydia tightened his tie until his eyes started to bug a little and then let go. She spun on her heel and walked away making sure to let her hips sway a little more than usual.

Derek laughed and walked off, Jackson following him while trying to fix the tie.

"She lives with Allison stop thinking you can make her interested in men." Derek threw over his shoulder

"Hale!" Finstock called.

Derek took a deep breath and walked over to his boss. "Finstock?"

"I need you and Whittemore here to fly the return trip today as well."

"How long is the stop over?" Derek asked.

"Two hours."

"Sure," Derek said, he preferred not to be stuck on the other side of the country for one night when he could safely come home instead.

"Good, McCall is sick, been taken to hospital - appendicitis." Finstock said before turning around and walking off.

"Bloody McCall!" Jackson muttered.

"Get over it Jackson, he's not even your co-pilot."

"I just don't like that guy."

"Well you piss me off a fair amount too. We all have our crosses to bear; I'm going to do my paperwork go do yours."

Derek and Jackson flew to New York and did their post flight checks. Jackson went to find a hot flight attendant to harass attempting to epitomise everything he had ever thought that pilots were and Derek found a quiet place to make a phone call, unfortunately the only place he could find was the corner table in the employee's lounge.

"Derek, perfect timing, I am right in the middle of lunch and you are saving me from having to talk to the most boring man alive." Stiles said when he picked up the phone.

"That's good." Derek smiled just hearing Stiles' voice.

"What's up babe?"

"Nothing, I will be going home tonight. Finstock is getting me to take the flight back – Scott's sick."

"He called me after the operation, he's okay."

"Good, when will you be home?" Derek finally asked not bothering to hide the want in his voice.

"Tomorrow, are you working?" Stiles asked forgetting the food in front of him and walking outside to find a private place to talk.

"No, double flight I have it off."

"Then when I get home I'll crawl into bed with you."

"Really?"

"I hope you'll still be asleep." Stiles said smiling.

"Really?"

"Are you in the work lounge Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"When I crawl into bed with you I am going to be naked."

"That sounds good." Derek said as he smiled at the pilot across from him he knew from school.

"If you are still asleep I am going to crawl under the blankets. I do hope you won't be wearing anything either."

"That could be arranged."

"Excellent. Well if you weren't wearing anything then I would be able to take advantage of you."

"That does sound like a great idea." Derek returned the wave from a few of the flight attendants that walked past his table.

"I would take you in my mouth."

"Mmmm."

"I would take as much of you into my mouth as possible and then I would suck until you woke up."

"That is a good plan."

"When I do that you always bury both your hands in my hair as I am working you. I love it when you get hard inside of me."

"I know." Jackson sat down across from Derek and grinned at him. Derek closed his eyes for a moment wishing the man would blink out of existence for at least a while.

"I would work on you, drop my head down and pull your balls into my mouth."

"Okay."

"Oh is someone sitting with you now? I bet it's Jackson. Can he see you blushing; I know your blushing; you always flush when you get hard."

"Yes."

"Oh it is, excellent." Stiles can't hide the glee from his voice as he teased Derek. "I would go back to your cock and do that thing you like with my teeth and tongue."

"That would be good."

"Then I'd swallow you whole, let your head rest against the back of my throat and started humming until your fingers tightened and you came down my throat."

"I see."

"Then I'd swallow every drop of your come, I love how you taste. Then I'd crawl back up and curl around you and go to sleep."

"Really?"

"When we woke up I'd get you on your hands and knees and fuck you."

Derek looked up just as his sister sat down next to Jackson; Jackson turned to Laura and opened his mouth to hit on her. She turned her famous glare on him and he closed his mouth quickly.

"I need to go."

"Bye Derek. I love you see you in the morning."

"Love you too, bye." Derek said hanging up.

"So it was Stiles, figures. Only he would have phone sex with you in the middle of lunch in the airport lounge." Laura said with a smile, laughing when Derek flushed bright red.

"Oh Derek, that is horrid I was sitting here while Stiles was getting you all…ugh."

"Jackson," Laura said laying a hand on his forearm. "We all know you are desperately trying to prove to us all you aren't gay and we accept that but don't be a prude as well."

"What? I…no." Jackson said.

"Oh Jackson sweetie the reason you strike out with every woman you hit on is because you want to go home to Danny at the end of the night and crawl into his bed and not your own."

Jackson looked at her scandalised, then stood and stomped from the table.

"You know I have to fly home with him in less than an hour." Derek said idly hiding his grin.

"He had his hand on my thigh. I am sick of being hit on by him."

"If he's not ready to accept he's gay then you shouldn't push him."

"Whatever. How is Stiles?"

"Good, in Alberta doing a guest lecture and then he's going to be fawned over by the dean tonight at a dinner in his honour."

"I see, that explains the phone sex and the tie."

"Seriously what is everyone's obsession with the tie?" Derek asked fiddling with it.

"Your tie is always off kilter and you never fiddle with it unless you and Stiles haven't seen each other in a while."

"Okay, you and Lydia should not be allowed to conspire about Stiles and I."

"We don't conspire just whisper behind your backs because we are disgusted at how fucking happy the two of you are. It's not right."

"I don't know Lydia and Allison are pretty happy."

"They are normal people happy; the two of you are I-want-to-kill-myself love song happy."

Derek smiled at his sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I am flying the New York to Hawaii run, Finstock changed me over because Scott is not well."

"When do you need to be on the plane?"

"An hour."

"Excellent, Jackson will be doing my pre-check because he is sulking and trying to work out if he wants Danny to fuck him. We can have jelly, they have the blue one you like."

"Brilliant." Laura said bouncing away to get some jelly for them both.

Laura and Derek ate their jelly and chatted until they both needed to leave to do their pre-flight work. Derek and Jackson flew back home, Jackson sulking most of the way.

They did they post-flight work and Derek left as soon as possible to get away from Jackson and his epic sulk, Derek got in his car and headed home not looking forward to it because the house was going to be empty when he got there.

Derek had just closed the door behind him when the bell rang. He sighed and turned to open the door.

"Pizza." The man on the other side of the door said.

Derek looked him up and down; jeans that were frayed at the bottom, a tight striped top that was crumpled, old and battered chuck taylors. He looked tired and like he really didn't want to be delivering pizzas. He was also built, slim hips and broad shoulders; he looked like he needed to be bent over the back of the couch and thoroughly fucked. Derek was wound tightly after his day and Stiles wouldn't be back until tomorrow, he'd be gone before morning and there wasn't any harm.

"What do I owe you?" Derek asked.

"Twelve dollars." The pizza delivery man said with a sly grin.

"Here you go, keep the change." Derek said using his best flirting smile, the one he'd used on Stiles the first time they met.

"Excellent, you're my last delivery I can go home now."

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving." The delivery man said letting his eyes trail down Derek's body.

Derek smirked and opened the door wider. "Want to come inside and have some pizza?"

"I would love to come inside." The man said licking his bottom lip slowly giving Derek a lascivious grin.

The man walked past Derek and put the pizza down on the table by the door. Derek pushed the door closed and locked it before turning on the man staring at him. He was standing close now. Derek grinned and ran his hand down the delivery man's chest, gripped his belt and pulled him close.

The man leaned forward to kiss Derek but he put his fingers on the other man's lips. "No, I-"

"Don't worry," the man said. "All the cock I get is from men with husbands who won't do the freaky stuff."

Derek felt a momentary pang of guilt though it was overridden quickly with the idea of freaky stuff, what could he mean by freaky stuff. Derek desperately wanted to know even though all he wanted was a hard and fast fuck.

Derek spun the man around and pressed him into the door, he pushed his body into the man's back, rubbed himself against the tight arse encased in the faded denim and pressed his lips to the younger man's neck. Biting and licking along it as he rutted shallowly against the man in front of him, pressing him and his erection into the wood of the door in front of him with each thrust.

"I want to bend you over the back of the couch." Derek hissed into the man's ear. "And I want to fuck you rough."

"Do it." The man said pressing his backside into Derek's hard cock and rolling his hips.

Derek grabbed the man's hips and pushed him into the room pressed him into the soft cushions on the couch, which cupped his hard cock as Derek pressed him forward with a hard hand on the back of his neck.

"Wait man," the pizza delivery man said. "I have a thing for pilots can I undress you?"

Derek looked down at his uniform, something Stiles liked as well and grinned. "Sure, so long as when you are finished you wrap that mouth around my cock."

"Deal."

Derek stood allowing the man to stand and turn, he looked at Derek.

Derek was wearing fitted blue pants, he knew his backside looked good in them, Stiles told him whenever he pressed into him from behind in the kitchen in the morning, or when he would smack Derek on the backside from the bed while Derek was getting dressed, or when he cupped Derek's backside when he was pushed firmly into the wall. Derek's cock twitched at the thought of Stiles, but he wasn't here now. He had on the crisp white shirt which was tightly tucked in, electric blue tie to match his company's colours. He also had the blue jacket to match his pants, gold bands around his wrists, gold buttons and the company's insignia on his breast pocket. The only thing he was missing was the hat which was sitting on the dining room table.

The delivery boy grinned at him before reaching long fingers out to undo each of his buttons, one, two, three. He pushed the lapels of the jacket out pressing his hands along the muscles of Derek's abdomen; Derek felt them all jump at the attention. The delivery man ran his hands along the ripples under the stiff white fabric smiling up at Derek as he moaned when he used his nails. The man left the jacket where it was and moved his hands down to undo Derek's belt as slowly as he could. He let the ends hang before pulling the front of the white shirt from the pants.

"Turn around." The man ordered.

Derek span and felt the pizza delivery boy press along his back, his cock settling in the space between the tops of his thighs pressing up into the bottom of his backside. The man pressed close and reached up, his cock dragging along the seam of Derek's pants making his own erection twitch. His arms reached around Derek's shoulders he ran his hands down and along Derek's chest his fingers stopping to run along the insignia on his jacket. He then gripped the lapels of the jacket and pulled them wide, pulling them back over Derek's wide shoulders and down his large muscular arms before throwing it onto the table next to them. The man ran his hand down Derek's back, feeling the strong muscles and then continued down over his backside to squeeze him though the material of his pants. The man pulled his shirt from his pants at the back and then spun Derek around again. Derek looked at the man in front of him, eyes blown wide and he kept licking his lips. Derek smirked as the man undid the buttons from the bottom of his shirt when he reached skin he licked and bit at it moving steadily up his abdomen, his tongue curling into Derek's bellybutton before continuing up with the next button. When his got to the top button he pulled the shirt from under the tie. He left the tie, pushed the shirt from Derek's shoulders and let it drop to the floor. The man in front of him ignored the tie and leaned forward to press an open mouthed sloppy kiss to one of Derek's nipples before moving to the other and worrying it with his teeth.

The pizza delivery man palmed Derek's erection through his pants and smirked up at Derek. "I can add pilot to my list now, it's getting quite long."

"Mmm." Derek said not encouraging the chatting, he wanted to be naked so he could bend the man in front of him over the couch and fuck him already.

"Okay, you are not a talker fine." The man said undoing the button on Derek's pants and then sliding the fly down. He separated the material and gave it a shove down letting gravity take it the rest of the way. Derek toed off his shoes and watched bemused as the man kneeling in front of him took his socks off for him. Then threw his pants over his shoulder and looked up at him wearing nothing but his tie and black boxer briefs.

The man leaned up so his face was level with Derek's cock and pushed his cheek against him, licking at his hardness through the thin cotton, getting him cock wet along the underside before he stopped, leaning up a little higher and pulled the material away from Derek's body and over his straining cock with his teeth. Once Derek's cock was free the man licked at the underside that was facing him, letting his tongue trail along the heavy vein there before sealing his lips over Derek's cock and sucking on his head. The man kneeling in front of him grinned up at him before sliding his mouth down Derek's cock letting his teeth scrap very gently along the length before his tongue swirled and danced along the skin behind it soothing and exciting the skin after the almost rough treatment. When the pizza guy got to the base of Derek's cock he sealed his lips, swallowed around Derek's head and started humming something making Derek see stars.

Derek let him go for a moment before pulling on his hair to get him to let go of his cock. "Wait. I don't want to paint the back of your throat with my come."

"You'd rather come buried inside of me." The man said with a grin standing up and shedding his clothes not bothering with being slow or sensual.

Derek watched him with a grin; he was tall and thin with long lines of muscles, the thin line of hair down the middle of his abdomen disappearing under the boxer-briefs the other man was wearing. Derek grinned and bent forward to lick at the skin surrounding it. The man laughed and watched as Derek hooked a finger in either side of the man's underwear and dragged then down his body getting his first look at the man's cock.

Derek grabbed his shirt and put it on the couch before shoving the man in front of him back over the back of the couch, his cock against the stark white fabric. "Come is so hard to get out of the couch."

"Just trying to hide this from your boyfriend." The man chucked wiggling his backside at Derek.

Derek pressed down on the space between his shoulder blades making the man throw his hands out to brace himself.

"There is some lube and condoms in my jeans pocket." The pizza man said with a chuckle.

"Really?" Derek asked reaching down and snagging them. He tore the packet and slid the condom on his cock before the man in front of him could talk.

"Most of the dude's I sleep with are guys buying pizza. Best to be well prepared."

Derek ignored the words not really caring about the life story of the man in front of him; he only wanted him for the tight little arse he was going to fuck.

Derek pushed the cheeks apart with one hand and poured the packet of lube over the puckered hole he could now see, the man twitched at the sensation. Derek brushed his finger along the line of the man's backside, circling the tight entrance on his way before going back and pressing the finger in forcefully. The men beneath him gasped and wriggled back into the sensation.

"Not too rough?" Derek asked crooking his finger and twirling it around inside the pizza delivery man.

"You said you wanted to take me roughly. Do the things to me that you wouldn't dare do to your little boyfriend."

"Good." Derek said pulling his other hand back and slapping the man on the backside. The force of the blow rocked him into the couch.

"Harder." The man egged him on.

Derek pulled his finger from him before slapping him again and as he was pressed firmly into the couch shoving two fingers into him. The man arched up, his back bowed and his long neck stretched out. Derek bent over letting his cock rest against the skin warm from his slaps and he attached his mouth to the side of his neck sucking on the skin, nibbling, suckling and finally pulling away to slap the man in front of him again.

"Say it." The man encouraged.

"What?" Derek asked distracted by the way the man was clenching around his twisting fingers.

"I know you want to say it, spankers always want to talk."

Derek pulled his hand back and smacked him again. "Do you enjoy that?"

"Yes."

"You're a little cockslut." Derek said hitting him twice not bothering to change sides his fingers working furiously.

"I am, I love cock."

"I could pull my fingers out now and fuck you and you would be happy wouldn't you." Derek landed one more blow and without waiting for an answer pulled his fingers from the man in front of him and dragged them over his own covered cock.

"Yessssssssssssssss." The man moaned out as Derek lined himself up and pressed in. The man in front of him was tight but relaxed and he slid in with the loveliest slide of resistance.

The man in front of him enjoyed the rough slide in bracing himself on his hands and waiting for more

Derek didn't bother giving him a moment to adjust just pulled his hips out, gripped the man's sides tightly and flicking his hips in sharply to rasp against the other man's prostate.

"That's right, fuck me hard."

Derek pulled his hand back and smacked the man in front of him three time in quick succession on his unharmed arse cheek waiting for the man in front of him to clench down before he pulled his hips out and in pushing the man up until his toes were barely touching the floor and he was panting out a stream of begging.

Derek set a ferocious pace, slamming the man up, letting him get purchase on the floor before slamming his cock into the pizza delivery man again forcing him to hold himself up on his locked arms and letting the starched shirt create enough friction to get the man there.

"Are you close?" Derek asked grunting into the man's ear.

"Yes, fuck me harder."

Derek pulled back and rolled up into him letting his body slam up into the other man's. Derek knew he was close, knew a couple more thrusts and he'd be painting the inside of the condom with his spunk. He pulled his hips back and thrust up into the stranger in front of him picturing Stiles as his entire body tensed and his brain short circuited.

"Stiles." Derek ground out as he came inside of the man's body.

The man in front of him chuckled just before he came painting the shirt under him with his seed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Derek asked as he pulled from the man and turned him around.

"Because you always lose the game right when you come." He said smiling and leaning forward to catch Derek's lips.

Derek pulled him close and grinned into the kiss. "Well when I am coming inside of you I tend to forget you're pretending to be a pizza delivery guy or that I am some sad loser you picked up in a bar or that I am the geeky librarian you are deflowering in the stacks or whatever the hell else we are doing."

"Come on," Stiles said pulling Derek along behind him.

Stiles walked into the bathroom and pushed Derek into the shower following him in.

"How'd you get back, you had a dinner thing in your honour?"

"I pretended I was hideously sick and had to go back to my room then I called Finstock and bribed him into getting me on a flight." Stiles grinned grabbing the soap and running his hands down Derek's chest.

"Bribed him?"

"About the affair he's having with my dad that I am not supposed to know about and the fact I know he likes to be called cupcake."

"Finstock…and your dad. The cop, the scary cop and my tapped boss are having sex? I might never get it up again."

"You totally will, I am too hot for you to become impotent." Stiles grinned his soapy hand running along Derek's length earning him a slow twitch.

Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles, slowly and gently. "I missed you this morning; don't go away again for a while."

"I will be here for a good long while hopefully; I could not sleep last night."

"Shall I take you to bed now then?" Derek said kissing the water from Stiles' neck until he could get to the taste of him underneath.

"Yes." Stiles said stepping from the shower and drying off, they walked into their bedroom and crawled in between the sheets feeling slightly damp and sleepy but they curled together under the covers.

"How'd you know when I was going to get home?"

"I was hiding at Allison's down the street while Lydia laughed at me. I knew what time your flight got in and about when you'd be home so I got the pizza. Got changed and when I saw you driving past I started walking down." Stiles said curling his hand around Derek's hip.

"I love it when you get sneaky." Derek said kissing along Stiles' neck sleepily.

"I know."

"Now the delivery boy mentioned something about freaky stuff." Derek couldn't even be bothered opening his eyes now.

"Cheating on your boyfriend is freaky enough for tonight Derek. Go to sleep."

Derek didn't say anything else and Stiles was asleep before Derek.

**The End**

As if Derek would cheat on Stiles, pfft. I am against cheating so I will probably never write it but that was fun.

Does that count as cookies?


End file.
